


Jealous Streak

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Closet Sex, F/M, Jealous sex too, MC is not Reader, Saeran Sin 10/10 would write again for like the millionth time, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeran, feeling annoyed at his brother, encounters an unfortunate situation between you and Saeyoung. MC seems fine with the situation, but he certainly wasn't.He felt the need to let you know that you shouldn't be alone with his brother like that again.





	Jealous Streak

There was a loud crash echoing through the bunker as Saeran returned home from a quick walk outside just to get away from Saeyoung. The older twin had been nothing but frustrating to him recently, literally babying him and not allowing him to do things for himself ‘just in case’. Did he not realise that in the time that he had gone off to the RFA and that intelligence agency that he had been able to grow up? Become more independent? Know how to help himself survive, rather than relying upon others?!

The only good thing in Saeran’s life… was you. A lady who he had met one day as he was buying candy. You had been so… sweet. You worked in the store which he bought candy from, and it had been your first day when you first met. The smile on your face had imprinted in his mind, and it calmed him down… helped him to feel relaxed.

Forget MC, Saeyoung could keep her… Saeran had fell in love at first sight with you.

Eventually, you had moved in to the bunker as the two of you grew closer, to the point that your relationship had grew close and intimate. But Saeyoung still insisted on looking after him.

Saeran _hated_ it.

Almost as much as he hated the sight when he stepped into the lounge.

MC had been quick to run into the lounge just after him to see what the sound was, and she gasped out loud at the sight too. She didn’t seem annoyed, but rather… surprised.

Saeran had no idea how she could be so calm!

You were in a heap on the floor, and Saeyoung was on top of you with a bright red face… What the hell had happened?! Saeran could see a few things scattered across the room, such as pieces of trash which had fallen out of the bin…

“Come on, Saeyoung… Time to get up,” MC whispered, helping the flustered twin up off the ground. “This is why I said that we need to empty the trash more often, all it would take is slipping on a Honey Buddha Chip packet for something bad to happen.”

“Yeah, and by something bad, you mean being caught in a compromising position with _my_ girlfriend!” Saeran snapped all of a sudden as MC flinched when she was dusting Saeyoung off, before he went over to you, took hold of your wrist, and pulled you up. “I need to talk to you.”

He didn’t see the shocked, wide-eyed look on your face as you were then suddenly pulled out of the room, with Saeyoung still quite all over the place and MC looking quite worried. You knew that Saeyoung falling into you must have annoyed him because of how it looked… But by the looks of things, Saeran was _more_ than annoyed.

“S- Saeran…” You whispered his name as his grasp tightened, before he stopped moving. “A- Are you annoyed…? Saeyoung just fell over and bumped into me… There was nothing else happening, I promise…” You then bit your lip as Saeran clenched his free fist, before he glanced around. His eyes then fixated upon the closet containing everyone’s coats, and he pulled you in that direction.

Then you suddenly found yourself pulled into the closet with Saeran, and the door was slammed closed behind you both. It was extremely dark in there, so he quickly pulled on a cord which turned on the faint yellow light of the closet on. You closed your eyes though, as you didn’t want to see the anger on his face… But you could still hear his heavy, nasally breathing.

Before you knew it, Saeran had pushed you back into one of the walls, and you could feel his hands trembling on your wrists as you remained pinned up. Suddenly, there was a patch of warmth and dampness on your collarbone, before there was a bit of pain. You gasped, and your eyes shot open. _Saeran had bit you?!_

His fingers dug in even more as he did the same to your throat, and you whined quietly. _This was probably Saeran’s way of taking out his anger…_

Next, your lips were suddenly caught by his, and without an ounce of a warning, his tongue had completely bypassed your lips. You moaned loudly as he did that, simply because he was repeatedly catching you by surprise due to how quick his actions were, and how much you could feel your body giving in to his sudden aggression.

You were then confused by the sudden exposure to the cold air against your wrists, but that was quickly given an explanation as you felt his hands at the hem of your shirt.

“Why were you alone with Saeyoung?” He quietly growled against your lips, his eyes focussing in on you. “You’re _mine_ , not his.” He then bit down onto your bottom lip as his body pressed up even further against yours, before he threw your shirt to the side. “And I’m going to have to leave proof all over you that you’re mine, and that he can’t go _anywhere_ near you…”

Once more, his hands were trembling as his jagged, bitten nails pressed into the skin of your sides, before he started biting down all over your neck and shoulders. In this time though, one of his hands had trailed down to the top of your jeans, and had started unfastening them. What happened next was extremely sudden though, as he quickly moved his hand into your jeans and was now pressing his fingers into the skin of your thighs.

The thing was, your heart was _racing_ by this point. Sure, before now, you and Saeran had been close and somewhat intimate before this point, but you hadn’t ever been left with a series of love bites all over your skin, or felt so… turned on. Not to mention… You hadn’t even reached a point in the relationship where either of you had the confidence to ask the other to sleep together…

_Had Saeyoung falling into you after tripping on some trash been the push for Saeran into venturing into this unknown territory for you both…?_

The next thing that you knew, Saeran had decided to move his attention to your chest, and was using his hand that wasn’t in your jeans to mess with you. He was doing things such as pinching your breast through the material of your bra, and was using the friction between your skin and the fabric to make you quiver.

Following a final bite on your jawbone, Saeran moved up to your ear, and his voice, still laced with hints of anger, quietly went down your ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“Y- You-ah!” As you responded to his question, his hand on your thigh had quickly moved to your panties, and had begun applying as much pressure as he could to your sensitive areas with a smirk on his face.

“And just who exactly are you wet for?” He questioned, now sounding teasing rather than frustrated. “Saeyoung… Or me?” His fingers pushed your panties aside as he spoke, before his fingers slowly stroked against your dampness. He then growled loudly as you whimpered rather than answer. “So? Do you _want_ to be punished?”

“Y- You, Saeran!” It seemed that your answer was correct, as the sudden build-up of pressure and heat in your body was allowed to be released as Saeran’s long yet slim fingers were quick to plunge into your body. You groaned loudly, not really caring that the two of you were doing such a private thing in a place that MC and Saeyoung could walk into at any moment.

As he did that though, sending your body into a mess of sweat and quivers, you did your best to move your hands over to his shoulders in order to pull him closer.

Moments later, his lips had aggressively captured yours again, but that was to distract you from what he was doing next. His spare hand was now slowly tugging at the material of your jeans and panties, and you never realised that they had fell down your legs and were now pooled around your ankles.

You remained completely ignorant as he then began to unfasten his own jeans that he was wearing, but not enough to remove them. For that matter, you were still oblivious as he pulled out of the kiss when he pushed a further finger into you just as he pulled your legs around his waist.

“Just so you know… I’m still pissed that you were alone with him. And I don’t care about your reasons… I’m still going to make you regret that happening.” His fingers then pulled out of you just as you were at the brink of reaching your limit, before his damp fingers pressed against your swollen lips. “Open wide.” You obeyed him, before one of the fingers went into your mouth. “You should clean your mess off my fingers with your tongue.”

It was… so… _odd_ being able to taste yourself, but it was not as much of a surprise as what happened next. You could feel something pressing against your entrance, so your eyes moved downwards _just_ as Saeran’s cock quickly pushed into you. You gasped loudly at the feeling, and one of Saeran’s eyebrows rose as he pressed his forehead against yours. “Oh, you’re so fucking tight… And you’re enjoying this? Well, just you wait until you get looser, and we get further…”

Saeran’s eyes then narrowed, before he pulled out of you slowly so that only the tip was still inside you. You whined at the sudden feeling of being almost completely empty when you were at the verge, and he then growled. “If you want more… You’re going to have to beg. Say that you are mine… and beg.”

“P- Please…”

“More.”

“S- Saeran… I… I need you, p- please…” His fingers then dug into your ass as he shook his head.

“No. I need more than just an ‘I need you please’.”

Tears were practically streaming from your eyes due to your need and the suspense which he had left you both in, and your body was practically screaming for release. “S- Saeran, I- I love you, and y- you are the only p- person who I will even need! J- Just please, fuck me!”

Saeran smirked as he then suddenly thrust his hips, making you wheeze slightly before you tried to catch your breath. This man was such a tease! However, it was clear that he wasn’t teasing now as he kept a pace going. A fast, rough pace at that. You could hear the loud, wet sounds of your bodies coming in contact for a few moments, before you gasped and felt everything become a huge haze as you reached your orgasm.

_But Saeran didn’t stop._

No, he kept pounding into you until he had reached his own limit, his thrusts remaining hard and intense until he had completely rode it out. After that, he let go of your legs, and allowed you to slip down the wall as you caught your breath. He wiped his arm across his forehead, before he then sat down on the floor beside you.

Saeran’s head then fell to the side, so that it was resting on your shoulder. As he did that though, he sorted out his jeans before sighing.

“S- Sorry…” His apology was quiet and timid, before you shook your head. “I think… I was jealous that you were alone with my brother… And I was a bit rough with you… Especially for the first time that we-!”

“You don’t need to apologise, Saeran…” You turned your own head, before you pressed a kiss to his hair. “I… I actually enjoyed seeing the jealous side to you… And it was… fun. Definitely fun… And that’s why I love you.”

It was quite satisfying, seeing a bright red blush form on his face. “I- I love you too…”

But before either of you could do anything after that to neaten yourselves out, there was a quiet knock against the closet door. “Um… Are you two finished in there? Saeyoung and I kinda need to get our coats, because it’s raining outside…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/162356701028/jealous-streak-saeran-x-reader)


End file.
